Episode 7476 (14th April 2016)
Plot The following day, Aaron worries about Liv taking the stand and explains to Chas she asked to move in with them at the pub yesterday. When their original choice for a locum lets them down, Paddy, Rhona, Vanessa and Pearl are forced to hold emergency interviews. Chrissie persuades Andy to stay at Home Farm for an extra few days. Bernice is uncomfortable as they kiss around her. Rhona decides to follow Paddy when he receives a call out and speaks about going to the court afterwards. Kerry persuades Zak to ignore Joanie's comments about not wanting an engagement ring and buy her one. Dan complains to Bob that he's still fed up at having Zak and Joanie living with him and Kerry. Bob suggests he drop a few hints. Bernice visits Lawrence and discovers he's being discharged later. She warns him that Chrissie has been allowing Andy to stay at Home Farm. Gordon takes the stand in court. Chrissie discovers a leak at Home Farm and remembers that Ronnie works as a plumber. She gets his details from his website. Gordon spins that Aaron is delusional and mistaken over his rape claims. Aaron rushes out the courtroom, unable to hear anymore lies. Zak feels pressured into getting Joanie a ring when Rishi asks whether she has one yet. Dan tries to drop subtle hints to him about finding alternative accommodation with but Zak believes he is also suggesting he buy Joanie a ring. Vanessa and Pearl get underway with the emergency interviews as Rhona still hasn't arrived. They interview a candidate named Joseph who has a keen interest in taxidermy. Rhona finally arrives and pulls Vanessa to one side, confessing that she'd been out to follow Paddy. Aaron tells Chas that he wants to see Gordon go to prison for what he did and isn't sure what he'll do if that doesn't happen. Rhona explains to Vanessa that she wants to trust Paddy but can't help feeling paranoid. Bernice takes Lawrence home. He assures her he wants to put things right with everybody. Chrissie prepares herself as she opens the door to Ronnie and invites him in. Liv plays the recording of Robert and Aaron to herself in the court toilets. Outside, she's informed the court is ready for her. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Judge - Rosalind March *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Court Clerk - Catherine Grose *Joseph Gibson - Tim Stedman *Jury Foreman - Humphrey Casely-Hayford (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs and forecourt *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Lawrence White's room *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and stairs *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *The court official who calls Liv into the courtroom is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gordon lies on the witness stand, and his emotional appeal leaves Aaron starting to lose all hope of justice; and Rhona realises that she is still unable to trust Paddy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,440,000 (16th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes